KareGiku
by LittleImogen
Summary: In a mystic land where Earth and Sky are at fault, where star-crossed lovers do not recall their pasts... warring states will stop at no expense to recover what they have lost.
1. Default Chapter

Prelude 

Midsummer's breeze.

Sweeping past.

Eastern star.

Flickering.

From the serene darkness of night to the faint smell of wild chrysanthemums in the fields, all things seemed too lovely to be true – yet, this was reality – a reality to be coveted and envied.

She could stand it no longer.

It was time to give in, finally, to truth – however hideous that thing is, admitting that Fate is a most terrible thing. It left no room for breaths while hurrying her from one feat to the next so that others can stand by and reap the harvests of her toil…

Nothing was extraordinary now, since she has been tossed and turned in the hands of Fate for so long. Her mind has learned to cease grieving for small losses, from all things she has had to flee from but bringing to them destruction nonetheless.

But this?

This was too much – Fate had finally reached the zenith of its cruelty.

Why?

She gazed into the night. _The stars…_

It was under this very same starry sky that they made…. she remembered bitterly, _the vow never to be kept_.

Fate had chosen to strike again and once more, succeeded in its dark work.

Okami! How she wished to escape from that malicious monster's grasp! Or even better yet, to twist and break Fate's cold talons before it can claims any other innocent creature as its pawn…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Perplexity 

"Itsuko!"

The girl turned around and looked for the source of disturbance, "Yes? What do you want now?"

A pale wraith of a youth leapt out from behind a tall oak tree and grinned, "Nothing – just wanted to bother you." He leisurely smoothed down a strand of hair.

The girl turned to face the pond before her, "Go back to sleep."

"Without your enchanting lullabies? I don't think so." The youth approached where she sat and leaned down to her, "You know that, Itsuko."

Throwing an icy glance at him, the girl simply sat up straighter and looked into the rippling of the water.

"What do you meditate all the time for, girl?" He grabbed her hair and forced her eyes to meet his, "I don't have that much patience, even for my dear Itsuko, you know – you know what I want."

The girl slapped his hand away and closed her eyes, leaving him staring down at her in fury.

"Of course I know – you're just like those adolescent boys who can't hold themselves back."

"That's a bit harsh!" Suimei said hotly, "Aren't you supposed to be considerate of my feelings, too?"

"If you were considerate of what I wanted," the girl replied, "you wouldn't have interrupted in the middle of my meditation – or grab my hair like that."

"Why, is hair your _sacred_ entity?"

Silence.

"Yes, how did you guess?"

The boy looked at her and seemed too angry to speak.

"Suimei –" She began after a long pause, eyes still closed, "stop calling me Itsuko."

"Why?" the youth named Suimei ranted, "That's all you've been telling me for the past week – 'Don't call me Itsuko', 'Stop calling me Itsuko'. What am I supposed to call you except by your name?" He sat down beside her and glared into the water.

The girl made no reply.

"And all you will do is sit there doing – I don't even know what is it that you do!" Suimei continued hotly, "What happened to you, Itsuko? What the hell did they do to you?"

The girl opened her eyes and stared at the darkening woods across the pond silently.

"Say something!"

"I'm not Itsuko." She said simply, avoiding his eyes.

"Of course you are!" Suimei exclaimed and jumped into the shallow water in front of her so she had to look at him, "I don't know what they did with you, but this – this whole being somebody else thing – it's just ridiculous!"

"I know who I am," the girl said calmly, "and you are the one who is mistaken."

Suimei shook his head in incredulity, "What are you talking about?"

The girl stood up abruptly and looked up at the sky, "You will find out in time." She tightened her obi and touched her hair slightly, "I have troubled you greatly – I will be leaving now."

Suimei bound after her, "Wake up, Itsuko, you can't let them do this to you – why can't you remember me for who I am anymore?"

"Stop it," she whirled around and gazed down at his feet intently. All of sudden Suimei's feet seemed to immobilize and his expression changed from one of anger to that of shock. "Do not try to find me." She looked steadily into his eyes and said quietly.

"Itsuko – come back. Itsuko – no!"

She heard his cries of anguish and felt his confusion.

But Kagome did not turn back.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Sabishii 

Kagome leaned back against the tree trunk and sighed. _Sometimes cruelty was the only way._

She had not been kind – but then again, neither was life itself.

Suimei was charming, but that alone wasn't nearly enough to hold Kagome down. She regretted having to abandon him so soon – but who was she to make her own decisions, when she couldn't even remember who she had been?

Suimei had been right when he said that they changed her, Kagome supposed, but he was wrong about her not knowing herself. She knew perfectly well – she was Kagome, she was the Bōtan Miko, and she answered to no one.

_Life could be so simple sometimes_.

She stared into the air before her and could vaguely see the strands of energy flow through. Gathering these threads was next to uselessness, she knew, but it was worth a try – at least while she pondered the possibilities that lie ahead in her life now.

She drew in a couple of filaments while and spun them around her inner core idly. _Who was the girl that was named Itsuko? _The way Suimei had incessantly called her by that name disturbed Kagome somewhat – but it also stirred up a curiosity within her. Who was this Itsuko? What were she and Suimei? Allies? Friends? …Lovers?

So much of the past – Itsuko's past – was lost.

Kawata… Kagome could recollect very dimly that the surname belonged to Itsuko – the Kawata clan… the Kawata estate… All of no use to her now.

And what was her own last name?

Releasing the ductile strands in surprise, Kagome realized that she had no last name, that she belonged to no one. She was no longer Suimei's, she was no longer one of the Kawata… she was, as they had made her, truly alone.

The silver-haired man gazed at the slim girl in the mirror and smiled.

He watched her narrow her eyes in reflection and licked his lips with anticipation.

_It was all going so well._

Suimei snatched up the blankets angrily and stuffed them into his journey sack. Some were still wet from yesterday's laundering, but that was of no importance now. The thick material refused to fit into the coarse bag and Suimei gnashed his teeth in agitation – as if he didn't have enough problems. He just didn't have the time of day to get mad at a couple of cotton sheets.

_What did Itsuko mean that she wasn't herself?_ He tied the bag closed forcefully and hauled it up to his shoulder, _they shared an eternal bond – did that mean nothing to her?_

They had been happy once before and they will be again, Suimei promised himself – no matter what those bastards did to her.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Acquaintance 

The water was so calm.

Kagome looked into it, mesmerized. Nature held a power even greater than hers – and that fascinated her, made her want to understand it more.

Maybe if she contemplated Fire and Water – the mysteries of the land – more, she would regain her powers sooner.

Maybe that's what _he_ had meant when he said she needed to see through the veils of the world. _Sekai no chō_. She knew he was right – he understood her power, understood her whims to be alone.

_Where was he?_

Kagome felt a wave of weariness wash over her. Was it natural for the Bōtan Miko to feel fatigue? She wasn't invincible, she knew, but this sudden need to rest – it just seemed so unnatural and unlike anything _he'd_ told her.

But she did not have time to think on it more before her head fell to one side and the shadows gently covered her in deep sleep.

The man threw the unconscious girl over his shoulder and looked down at her in disdain. They had told him that she was the very emblem of power, yet she was so easy to get, for just a whiff of the scent was enough to send her to dreamland.

_Or maybe I'm just not flattering myself enough_, his lips curved faintly, _that my powers have grown greatly over the past years._

He trod over the tall tree branches with ease, careful as not to wake the girl. Glancing down, he caught dim sights of her features and nodded in approval. She was a pretty thing – deep-set eyes and long eyebrows… It was all insignificant, though, he reminded himself, the most important part was that she was the Bōtan Miko.

_But the girl _is _nice_. He smiled into the night – and that's always to be appreciated.

Suimei bent to the ground and bore his eyes into the ground, looking for Itsuko's tracks. She had been here before, he could sense, but then… _sudden disappearance_? For someone as clever as Itsuko, that seemed unlikely. And what was this… strange scent?

Suimei collapsed back against a tree trunk and sighed. Where the _hell_ would Itsuko ever go?

It must be really late, and that's why she can't see anything.

That's right…

_What?_ With a start, Kagome almost cried out in pain, but she couldn't hear her own breath, or voice.

And she could always see in the dark.

She batted her eyelids and frowned at the feel of fabric over her lids, and tried to untie it with her filaments of power.

_Don't even try_. The silent voice came and Kagome stopped, too shocked to reply.

Not that she could anyway, with the gag over her mouth.

And what was this _excruciating pain?_ She was so helpless and confused that she could no longer think. _Who dared do this to her?_ Who in the world would dare offend the Bōtan Miko? Who–

She gasped soundlessly – someone was inside her.

It kept coming and wouldn't stop – as if it was _enjoyable_. She felt the sense of domination and ascendancy and struggled futilely – because she was up against a wall.

He twiddled with a strand of silver hair.

_Just as he had planned._

Suddenly, roughly, she felt withdrawal. Too stunned to sense any relief, she felt herself dumped onto a soft surface. The pressure on her cores lifted as well and she lied there, exhausted, too tired to even blast away the blind over her eyes. It wasn't until it was taken off with the gag and she found herself staring up at an incredibly handsome face that Kagome regained her wits.

He stood there, calmly fastening his robes. When he adjusted one last wrinkle on the sleeve and smiled in satisfaction, he finally looked down again at Kagome.

"Not bad." His smile was faint.

"How," Kagome seethed, "How _dare_ you?"

The man just shrugged, "It's not as if it was your first time, my lady."

"That's no excuse!"

He swept her into his arms and put a finger to her lips, "Shh, my lady. You shouldn't tire yourself. Even a miko has to regain her strength sometimes." He casually adjusted a strand of hair back over her shoulder and put her down on the mat.

"You sick bastard!" Kagome propped herself up on one elbow and shrieked.

He just caressed her chin and at the same time, ever so nonchalantly, forced her head down onto the pillow, "My lady, stop it."

Recollection surged through Kagome and she was suddenly calm. _Stop it?_ Wasn't that what she kept telling Suimei? It had seemed so natural at the time – but maybe if this doesn't feel right, that wasn't either? She looked up at the man icily, "Why are you calling me 'my lady'? Is this how you treat all your 'ladies'?"

"I have only one lady," he stood up again and faced the mirror, "and that's you. Go back to sleep now, you need it."

Kagome felt the invisible ropes retie themselves over her body and core. _He _was doing this, she knew, and she was livid at the fact that she could do nothing to stop him. She was the Bōtan Miko and no one invaded her like this! She tried to push the restraints out of the way but only felt them tighten ever so slightly.

He turned around, "I knew you'd try to get up." He cocked an eyebrow, "Well, you can't, so just close your eyes and rest."

"Who the hell _are _you?" Kagome demanded angrily.

The man smirked. "I, my lady, am named Sesshoumaru."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Yuki Deshō 

Suimei smiled sadly with the faint recollection that his life was indeed, a very sad one.

Early childhood was the embodiment of the death of his entire family, including parents, siblings, and even distant cousins he never knew before their deaths.

What exactly caused this tragedy, he never knew.

And that was only the beginning.

Adolescence proved no better when the masters he apprenticed with resorted to routine abuse of his mind and body. He always submitted because he was powerless to stop their beatings but, Suimei reminded himself curtly, he had vowed revenge and was going to get them one day.

And he did, didn't he?

Suimei smiled again, more maliciously this time, and in satisfaction.

_But then came Itsuko_. He suddenly stopped smiling and leapt up. Itsuko… that was the reason he had come, the reason he was tired – the reason he had to go.

All past pains forgotten, Suimei knew there was only one thing in the whole world that was important to him now, and that would be Kawata Itsuko.

"And what would your brother say?" The man chuckled to himself in amusement, watching the tall youth rush off into the darkness, "Before he tries to kill you, that is…"

The dainty droplet dripped onto the water clock and Kagome stirred, awoken by the tiny disturbance. She looked up into the unfamiliar wooden ceiling and felt herself free to move on the soft mat that covered most of the room.

_My cores, are they released?_…Kagome fumbled at her open collar as she sought to answer the question that mattered to her most.

"Beautiful day in the Snowy Country."

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru and cursed inwardly upon seeing him lounging indolently by the door, clothed in his silver furs. She pretended to take no notice and proceeded to draw the obi more tightly around her waist.

"You need not wonder about your power – feel free to blast me into a million pieces."

Kagome serious considered doing this but something inside her warned her against it. She looked up at the silver-haired man, "I would love to – but I'm sure you have some nasty trick up your sleeve that will just bounce my shocks right back."

Sesshoumaru laughed. Kagome continued to gaze at him coolly.

"And why would I do that, my lady?" He came closer and sat down by the mat, "I would never do anything to endanger you."

Kagome rose without replying, only to be pulled down into a passionate kiss. "You are very valuable to me, my lady." Sesshoumaru mumbled at her ear as he expertly undid her tight obi and then the kimono itself.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Kagome pushed him away, "It's only the morning and you've already fallen prey to my beauty?"

"Exactly." Sesshoumaru looked down at her enigmatically.

Kagome sneered and began to retie her clothes.

She gasped as she suddenly collapsed backwards onto the bedding. She turned around to look questioning at Sesshoumaru, who only raised an eyebrow, "I see my miko hasn't grasped her powers wholly yet."

"Are you going to force me again?" Kagome whispered.

Sesshoumaru casually strode atop her. "I will force you every single time until you are willing." He took off her outer coat and proceeded to do the same with the inner layers. All Kagome could do was lay there helplessly and let him do whatever he pleased.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Beginnings 

"_Tono_."

"My lord."

Suimei stared down at the men before him in confusion.

"Welcome back, my lord." The leader of the group bowed his head even lower and said humbly.

Suimei simply stood there, doing nothing, and in anticipation the warriors before him stayed still as statues. The silent standoff seemed an eternity, before a voice that rang like a silver bell broke the silence.

"Are you so strict as to let your knights kneel for so long, my lord?"

"_Hime_. My lady." The samurais lowered their heads even more, in unison.

Suimei swung around to face the raven-haired woman who had spoken.

"Who are you?"

The woman glided over to him and took his sleeve, "I see you are in the mood to play, my lord." She ran a hand down his back seductively. "That suits me just fine. I am your dear Kikyou, don't you remember?"

"Kikyou…" Suimei frowned slightly, "Who's Kikyou, and who am I?"

Kikyou laughed, a sound of music, "Kikyou is your most treasured wife, and you are the Lord Inuyasha of Hyogo, Your Highness." She waved to the men still kneeling, "You may go now, I will receive Lord Inuyasha properly."

Obediently, the samurais backed out of the chamber without sounds, leaving Suimei alone under Kikyou's soft hands. He glanced around the richly decorated room and sat down cautiously, "You are mistaking, Kikyou."

Kikyou, who had already sunk into his lap and was engrossed in licking his neck, looked up with a start, "But this is how you always liked to start."

Suimei pushed her off of him and stood up, "Not that – I'm not your Lord Inuyasha so stop it."

"Oh," Kikyou smiled coyly, "You are teasing me, my lord – is it because you had your way with too many beautiful women? I told you that wasn't healthful – but you'll see, I can be erotic too." She proceeded to dart her tongue lower and Suimei gasped. He grabbed her and threw her to one side forcefully.

"My lord?" Kikyou suddenly looked frightened.

Suimei smoothed out the front of his robes again, "What the hell do you think you're doing? I don't want you!"

Comprehension overcame Kikyou's face, as well as disappointment. She straightened out her white kimono and placed two strands of hair back over her shoulder, and then curtsied deeply with her head lowered, "I am sorry that I made offending presumptions, my lord. I, I will send a more pleasing woman to you right away." She wiped away a string of tears and flew from the room before Suimei could do anything to stop her.

"Kikyou! Ki-" Suimei sank onto the floor again and sighed.

_What the hell is this?_ He shook his head in amazement. First there's a castle of men claiming him as their lord, and now there's this gorgeous woman who claimed to be his wife and tried to do him… If he didn't know better, he'd say he was in a dream.

He poured himself a cup of tea and sipped it while he studied his surroundings. The great wall-hangings showed that the man who owned this place was indeed, Suimei himself and that he had done a magnificent job keeping the castle well-defended and maintained.

"And of the few lord who did build castles, the greatest one _is_ Inuyasha." Suimei murmured to himself. He looked at the paintings of the overlord again and unmistakably saw himself. "What in the world is going on?"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Sengoku no Naka no Kazoku 

"Onamae wa Shoko, Bara Miko to mooshi masu."

"Onamae wa Yukuni, Zakoru Miko to mooshi masu."

"Onamae wa Fuyumi, Honsenga Miko desu."

"Namae o Miyako, Aoi Miko desu."

"Namae o Chiori, Ajisai Miko desu."

"Ritsuko, Yuri Miko moo desu."

"Keiji, Soubi Miko."

"Riyoko, Hasu no hana."

"Ranpo, Ume."

Kagome stood glued to her spot as each of the miko bowed to her and introduced themselves in turn. The conscious part of her noted with annoyance that informality was increasing with each presentation.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her, and seeing her perplexed look, leaned over. "Don't worry, Kagome, they're not nearly as beautiful as you are." He whispered into her ear.

"Shut up." Kagome turned to look at him with irritation, but his imprudent comment had enabled her to regain her wits. She spun around to look at the nine women standing around her in a half-ring and smiled elegantly, "Thank you, my flowers. That was most beneficial."

"Please do not thank us, my lady." The one Kagome thought was Miyako spoke up, "We live to serve the one miko and it is our duty to give ourselves to you."

Kagome didn't have a chance to reply before Sesshoumaru cut in, "That means, of course, if the Bōtan Miko goes to war, you will follow suit?"

"Of course." The women bowed low as Miyako. "Is that your wish, my lady – to go to war?"

"War?" Kagome could only cast Sesshoumaru an angry glance.

"Yes, it is her wish." Sesshoumaru smiled handsomely as he grabbed Kagome and swung into the back room with her. He pressed her back against a pillar, "Surely you will fight alongside your lord husband, Kagome?"

Kagome could hear the curious voices of the mikos outside. "What are you talking about? I don't want to drag these girls into some war that you're in!"

"They are mikos and very essential to my success in this warfare," Sesshoumaru released her and adjusted her robes for her, "So go tell them that you want them to fight." He kissed her forehead and pushed her out of the tiny tearoom.

Fury was the only thing Kagome could feel, yet she heard herself saying composedly, "My husband – the Lord Sesshoumaru is involved in a very important conflict and to ensure his victory, I ask of your assistance, my flowers."

She heard the mumbles of consent and cursed inwardly.

"Now I fully realize the benefits of having the Bōtan Miko on my side." Sesshoumaru propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Kagome.

She turned away and closed her eyes.

"But my miko feels like she's been used and manipulated, doesn't she?" He remarked in amusement.

Kagome didn't stir.

"Oh, come now," He spun her around so that she faced him, "You can never stay silent with me – haven't you realized that?"

Kagome opened her eyes and said stonily, "I wonder what you're going to do with me once I've outlived my usefulness."

"Outlive your usefulness?" Sesshoumaru chuckled as he ran a hand through her long hair, "I don't think that's ever going to happen. You see, my dear lady, mikos tend to be ageless and Youkai tend to be timeless as well – which means, we will enjoy each other for years to come." He brushed against her nape lightly, "Aren't you ever so glad?"

Kagome just groaned.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Recall 

"_This can't be the end of Suimei and Itsuko!" He stumbled after her, but she only looked back at him icily._

"_It was the end of Suimei and Itsuko a long time ago." She said dryly and turned to leave._

"_Itsuko!" He reached for her._

_She twirled around, "Don't call me Itsuko, I am no longer her."_

"_But I'm still Suimei!" He tried again._

_She looked unrelenting, "No, you're not."_

_He could only stare at her in bewilderment._

_She turned around slowly and spat out the vehement words, "You are the Lord Inuyasha – my enemy - and we will battle each other until death."_

Inuyasha sat up in a cold sweat. Why did he always have that dream? Suimei's obsession over Itsuko had been a long time ago and he no longer had any connections to that silly, improvident man he had once been. He had long since let go of Suimei – so why does the dream haunt him still?

Kikyou stirred beside him. She knuckled her eyes open and pushed herself up to gaze at him, "My lord? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha said shortly and lied down again.

_But why is Itsuko my enemy?_

He could hear Kikyou begin to sob beside him and reached around to caress her cheek, "It's all right, Kikyou – it's not like I have another woman or something. I just don't want you to worry. After all, you're my favorite wife, remember?" He pulled her close and bit her shoulder playfully, "That's what you get for being such a cry baby."

"My – my lord," Inuyasha could still feel her tears but he heard the musical quality coming back to her voice, "I'm sorry."

"No," Inuyasha suddenly sighed, "why should you be? After all, I was the one who pushed you away at first."

Kikyou threw herself into his arms, "No, that's not it at all!"

"Of course it is," Inuyasha said sadly, "That's what turned you from such an optimistic beauty into the tears you that are today. I really wish I could make you happy."

"But I am happy," Kikyou whispered into his hair and Inuyasha felt his lips curve into a smile.

"You idiot, stop it!" Kagome screamed into Sesshoumaru's face.

Panting angrily, Sesshoumaru threw down his whip and kicked the man over so he lay on his back. Kagome leaned down and examined his wounds anxiously.

"What are you doing, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru pulled her up by the sleeve, "This man showed you absolutely no respect!'

"That's no reason for trying to beat him to death!" Kagome shouted at him, "Just because you're almighty and powerful, that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!"

The man opened one eye and Sesshoumaru, who was about to answer Kagome, glared down at him, "Will you show Her Ladyship the respect she commands?"

The man looked dazed, but Sesshoumaru carried on, "If you do not, you can be sure that I will kill you – with no mercy at all."

A groan escape the man's lips and taking it as defiance, Sesshoumaru hoisted him up by the collar, "You dare defy Her Ladyship? Then it's your death day today!"

"Sesshoumaru, I don't need the respect that I don't deserve!"

"Admit that Her Ladyship deserves your bastardly respect!"

Kagome could only gaze at the bloodied Lord Jōsuke of Nara and sink onto the ground, sighing.


End file.
